


Pancakes and Snowy Fun

by alessandralee



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Pancakes, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:19:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alessandralee/pseuds/alessandralee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi plans an early Christmas surprise for Jemma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes and Snowy Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of fluff as we approach Christmas.
> 
> Originally written from an aosexchange prompt.

Jemma wakes up on the morning of December 23rd to find clothes piled up at the foot of her bed.

Bobbi must be back from the mission she was in Sintra. Jemma crashed at 9 o’clock last night, so it’s not a surprise that she missed her girlfriend’s return. What is a surprise is that Bobbi managed to pull so much stuff out of Jemma’s closet without waking her.

The again, Bobbi is a spy.

Jemma rubs the sleep from her eyes as she reads the note Bobbi left on top of the pile.

_Breakfast first. Don’t be late. ☺ ☺ ☺_

Bobbi is overly fond of smiley faces. Jemma thinks it’s adorable.

Sliding her feet into her slippers and throwing one of Bobbi’s giant sweaters on over pajamas, Jemma makes her way to kitchen. It’s early enough that not many of the Playground’s inhabitants are up (in face, Bobbi herself is rarely up this early), and Jemma’s pretty sure she smells cinnamon apple pancakes.

Sure enough, moments later May walks by with a plate piled high with pancakes.

It’s all Jemma can do not to run the rest of the way to the kitchen.

When she gets there, Bobbi’s pushing Mack out of the kitchen with his own stack (nearly twice as tall as May’s).

“Merry Christmas!” Bobbi says as soon as Mack leaves.

“It’s only the twenty-third,” Jemma responds, but Bobbi’s enthusiasm is infectious.

Bobbi’s wearing red flannel pajamas and a Santa hat with her name across the front in green glitter. She grabs another hat off the kitchen counter, this one with Jemma’s name in red glitter, and plops it on Jemma’s head before pulling her in for a kiss.

“Yeah, but we’ve got the base party tomorrow night, and Skye wants the nine of us to open presents together Christmas day,” she explains. “I thought we could do our Christmas today.”

The phrase “our Christmas” gives Jemma butterflies.

Technically, she had some sample analyses planned for today, then she told Fitz they could get some work done on one of their long-term projects. But none of that was pressing, and Bobbi looks really cute in her pajamas and Santa hat. The samples she can take care of before tomorrow’s party, and the stuff with Fitz could be delayed a few days. Honestly, they’d both be less distracted if they waited until after the holidays to work on it.

“And before you insist that you have work to day,” Bobbi adds, “I spoke to Fitz and he said there’s nothing that can’t be put off for a few days.”

Of course Bobbi consulted Fitz. She’s thorough like that.

But it’s good to hear that he’s okay with this, and won’t think that she’s blowing him off.

“Then bring on the pancakes,” Jemma breams at Bobbi as she takes a seat at the kitchen table. “But maybe start with a short tack, I don’t think I can eat as much as May or Mack.”

“No one can eat as much as Mack,” Bobbi laughs.

But Jemma’s pretty sure she’s seen Bobbi come close.

Cinnamon apple pancakes are a Christmas tradition in the Simmons household, something that Jemma mentioned to Bobbi last week, in regards to wishing she could go home for the holidays. Bobbi’s recipe isn’t quite the same as her mother’s (and Jemma’s not really sure how she feels about having apples baked into the pancake batter as well as used in the topping), but she’s too overwhelmed by Bobbi’s gesture to care.

It’s like having a little piece of home right here on the base.

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the day?” Jemma asks after she’s put a serious dent in her pancakes.

 

“That’s a surprise,” Bobbi says from across the table from Jemma. She’s already finished three pancakes and it going back for a fourth.

It’s not that much of a surprise, though. The clothes Bobbi picked out for her include her coziest sweater, a warm coat, snow pants, and thick wool socks. Her snow boots weren’t there, but that’s probably because they’re in a storage box under her bad.

Wherever they’re going, it’s definitely cold, and probably snowy. And if last night’s weather report is any indicator, they don’t have to go far for that.

After Jemma and Bobbi have eaten their fill (Bobbi ate so many pancakes that Jemma managed to finish her morning tea before Bobbi stopped eating) and bundled up, Bobbi leads Jemma to one of the ubiquitous black SUVs.

Jemma pretends not to notice the two brightly colored sleds in the back seat.

They drive about 45 minutes into the country, while Bobbi regales Jemma with stories from her own Christmas past. Most of the recent ones she spent working, except for one notable Christmas spent snowed in with Victoria Hand, Isabelle Hartley, Maria Hill, and Natasha Romanoff. That story alone is worth the car trip.

They stop in front of a small house situated at the bottom of a large hill. Due to the completely lack of visible neighbors (she thinks she might see some horses off in the distance, though), Jemma assumes this is SHIELD’s property (or at least it was at some point). Bobbi must have called in some favors.

She has to feign surprise when Bobbi pulls the sleds out, but her excitement is certainly real. It’s been a long time since Jemma went sledding, and with a job that can be harrowing at times, it feels good to act like a kid every now and again.

They trudge up the giant hill with their sleds, stopping every now and then to try and catch their breath (at least Jemma tries to, Bobbi uses their breaks to kiss Jemma until she’s even more breathless). Needless to say, it takes them some time to get to the top.

“First ride together?” Bobbi suggests when Jemma sets her yellow plastic sled down in the snow.

Jemma nods enthusiastically, and sits down at the front of the sled. It’s difficult to fit both of them in it (after all, it wasn’t designed for anyone nearly as tall as Bobbi), but Jemma doesn’t mind being wrapped up in Bobbi’s arms (and legs).

She minds if even less when they push off and the cold air rushes against her face.

The trip down the hill is exhilarating, and Jemma screams with enjoyment. It’s fast and cold as they move, but warm and safe with Bobbi so close.

She doesn’t even notice their sled tipping over until Bobbi’s lying on top of her in the snow. She’s pretty sure that was a deliberate move on Bobbi’s part, but she doesn’t care. Even though they’ve been together for a while now, having Bobbi so close still makes Jemma’s head spin.

And kissing Bobbi? She’s not even sure how to describe how that makes her feel.

Eventually, they make it back up the hill for another run. But it takes a while.


End file.
